WWE Reality TV
by CenasSmackdownTwins
Summary: Vince McMahon has had the most brillant idea ever, to put 9 of his wwe superstars and 2 up and coming stars in the same house. What will unfold in this madness? Comedy, Drama and Action? All of it!
1. Chapter 1

****

WWE Reality T.V.

Vince McMahon stood in a huge mansion with a T.V. camera in his face. "I am here to tell you about a new reality series WWE has started. We've taken two fans and are putting them in a house with 9 other superstars. Those superstars have arrived at the house and I will introduce them in. First up we have HBK Shawn Michaels, Second Ric Flair, Triple H, Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Stacey Keibler, Lita and Trish Stratus." All nine of the superstars sat down on the couches and chairs that were in the living room of the mansion. "You nine have been chosen for different reasons. Shawn and Ric are going to be looking after these fans as father figures. Stacey, Lita, and Trish are going to teach them what you women go through in the WWE. Triple H is going to teach them about the history in the WWE. Batista, John Cena and Randy Orton are going to make sure they have fun while they're here."

"Now in the backyard we have a ring for the training of these fans which are really superstars in training. There is a huge work out room where there are weights and many more things. I want you nine to make sure they are taken care of, beaten up and having fun. Now for the two fans. First up we have Leah Colemen." In walked a women who stood 5'5 with dark shoulder length hair. She had big blue eyes and a full figure. She looked to be 22...not at all what McMahon had mentioned.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Started Triple H. "You acted as if these fans were real fans not just some broad who wants to fuck everyone in this house." Leah looked at him and smirked.

"Don't worry Trip, no one will be fucking you while we're here." McMahon stuck up his hand and said,

"Before this gets started. We have one more fan coming and then we have ground rules to start. Everyone this is Shea McNeill." At that time a young woman with strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail walked through the door. She didn't look to be any older than the other girl and her body was very similar. As she sat the gray sunglasses that had been hiding her eyes on top of her head she showed off her shining blue eyes. Before she even got the chance to look around her surroundings Triple H opened his mouth again.

"McMahon you've got to be kidding. These girls look barely legal there's no way they can handle themselves in the ring. The last thing any of us needs is to be comforting some girl in the middle of the ring because she broke a nail."

"Excuse me? I'd watch who you say that shit about. I don't know about her-" at this time she looked at the other girl in the room for the first time, immediately recognizing her and started again, "Okay scratch that. I do know about her. And I know if you aren't careful this bitch is gonna walk all up and down your ass." McMahon decided that now would be a good time to introduce the rules to everyone before the argument got any further.

"Alright everyone, listen up. These are the ground rules, all fist fights stay in the ring, they're not to be brought back in the house. You are all to treat one another with respect." He said looking a H specifically. "As for you two young ladies, you're here because you showed a good deal of talent, make sure you earn this opportunity, these guys won't go easy on you. That's all I have to say for now so why don't you all get settled in and get to know each other." Once McMahon had walked out the door Shea dropped her bag and walked over to Leah, both girls giving each other a big hug.

"Hey! I never woulda thought I'd be seeing you here. Small world, huh?" Leah said, as she stood away from Shea.

"Hella yeah its a small world I ain't seen you since we both packed up and moved away from home. Always said we were gonna be wrestlers one day, bet the people back in Battle Creek would feel real damn stupid if they could see us now." Shea said, as she hitched up her jeans by one of the belt loops.

They both looked up when they heard someone clear their throat. Realizing is was Shawn, the girls gave him their attention.

"I'm guessing you two are childhood friends?"

"Yup." The said simultaneously and letting out a short laugh they said in unison once again, "Twins."

"Don't ask. Very long story, we'll save it for a rainy day. Now I don't know about her buta I have a whole lotta luggage and unfortunately it won't sprout legs and walk up those stairs itself, so... Who wants to help me?" Not waiting for volunteers she walked over to John Cena and Dave Batista, and linking her arms with theirs said, "You two are coming with me." while leading them outside.

Leah stood there with a smirk, "She works fast. So…I obviously know who you all are but…"

"Listen little girl, I don't have time to baby-sit some teenager who is going whine and use up all the hot water." Triple H said while standing up.

"Hey little man I don't think you get the grasp of what my friend was trying to tell you. I'm not new to wrestling I've been training for quite a while and I'm ready to kick your ass right here and now." By that time Batista, John, and Shea walked back into the house with the luggage.

"What's going on here?" questioned Shea while looking between Triple H and Leah.

"Oh you're friend is going to kick his ass and he's asking for it." filled in Shawn.

"You heard McMahon we got a ring in the back. Lets go." Leah taunted while nodding to the backyard. "Lets go old man…that is if you think you can keep up." Triple H growled and started for the backyard. Leah laughed and said,

"That was too easy." she then followed him outside.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" asked Stacey.

Shea shrugged as she watched the two walk off. "No use now…she's not gonna stop till she has his ass pinned to the mat." She dropped the luggage and walked to the backyard with the rest of the wrestlers following. Leah and Triple H were in the ring ready to go. Triple H stood back as he watched Leah stretch. When he wasn't expecting it, she ran right for him and closelined his ass to the mat. She then smirked in his face.

"Come on H lets go. This isn't a tea party." He growled and stood up. He saw her run right for him but he caught her and slammed her to the mat. She fell with a loud thud but stood up not letting the pain get to her. She then kneed him in the groin and snapmared him to the ground and dropkicked to his head. She felt the mat hit her side as she came down from the dropkick. She saw Triple hurry and get up to pedigree her. She then acted as if she broke a nail.

"Oh…My…God! I broke my nail!" she whined in a valley girl voice. "Like I can't wrestle in this state of mind!" Triple H rolled his eyes and looked at the others.

"I told you all. We have broads to baby-sit." But when he wasn't looking she got up and jumped him from behind. He fell to the mat with the others laughing. Leah got out of the ring and held her arms up in the air.

"Come get me bitch!" she said toward Triple H. He stayed on the ground so she turned to Shea but he reached down and grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to the apron.

"Don't ever do that to me again." he hissed and let her hair go so she fell to the grass.

Rolling her eyes, Shea felt the need to get in the middle of this and got in the ring with him this time, walking right up to him and staring him in the eye. Putting her hand on his chest she pushed him away from her and said,

"What couldn't handle the fact that you made a fool of yourself by being an ass? And really the whole hair pulling shit? A little high school cat fight don't ya think? Grow up and at least act like you're a man. No one here wants to deal with your whining crybaby crap. Who cares if you don't want us here, you're gonna have to learn to live with it and the sooner you do the sooner you stop getting schooled by us girls."

Then turning back to everyone she held up both her hands and said "Look my nails are fully in tact!" Again this had everyone laughing, while Triple H stood there fuming. Smirking back at him she got back out of the ring and walked back to the large black SUV which she had rode out to the house in to get one last thing.

Opening the front door once more everyone was shocked when she walked back in with a fawn colored boxer that had a white chest and white feet. Seeing the apprehensive look on the groups face she grinned and laughed while shaking her head as she walked further in the house, shutting the door behind her. She was the first to admit that her dog had a mean look to him, with his cropped ears and tail and the thick chain that acted as his collar, but thats how she liked him to look, tough. As soon as Leah saw him she ran over and started petting him.

"He's so cute Shea! Is he one of Sadie's babies?"

"Of course! He looks almost just like her doesn't he?" She answered, as she knelt down and patted him on his head looking around the room she looked back down at the dog. "Batista, everyone. Everyone, Batista."

"Shea, darlin', you do realize that we already know Batista right?" Ric said as he and everyone else looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Oh hell I can already see where this is going. You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Leah asked, already feeling the headache coming on.

"Sure I did. But not intentionally!"

"Yeah, right. Do you really think I buy that?"

"Whether or not you do it wasn't on purpose. Now ya'll this is gonna get extremely confusing. See the dog's name is Batista too." Hearing this, Lita, Trish and Stacy all lost it and fell back on the couch laughing while everyone else in the room tried to fight off the smiles forcing their way onto their faces. Catching her breath slightly Stacy managed to calm down enough to look at the dog and then Dave before saying,

"Ya know I see the resemblance." A comment which brought on a whole new fit of laughter.

"Real damn funny, Stace." Dave said looking back in her direction before turning back to Shea. "How the hell are we supposed to know who anyone's talking to when they say the name 'Batista'? I'm just curious." Looking thoughtful for a minute, Shea shrugged her shoulders,

"Dunno, but I'm guessing they don't all call ya Batista every time they want to say something to you, do they?"

"No, but-"

"Well there ya go, no one will call ya Batista then. Damn that was simple. Now I'ma go find my room and start unpacking, come on Batista." Then grabbing one of her many suitcases, she walked up the stairs, dragging it behind her the whole way.

Leah walked up with Shea leaving everyone else to look at each other and then run after them.

"There's no way in hell they are getting my room!" yelled Triple H while running past them. He ran into the first room. It was a single room with a queen size bed. Stacey, Lita, and Trish all took another room that had three single beds, While John, Randy, and Dave took another room with three singles as well, Ric and Shawn took another room with two queen sized beds, and finally Leah and Shea took the last room with two queen sized beds and their own bathroom.

"Looks like we got the master's!" giggled Leah while jumping on one of the beds. Shea put Batista on the other bed and looked around the room and spotted a balcony.

"Oh my god!" she yelled.

"What?"

"We got ourselves a BALCONY!" They both started laughing knowing they had gotten the best room without the others knowing it.

Later on, Leah walked down the stairs in short jean shorts and a black halter top. She walked into to the living room where the TV was and sat down. She flipped through the channels and settled on Spike TV. They were playing the Powerblock with all the information on cars. Randy came down and looked at the TV.

"Tom-boy eh?" She looked up at him and smiled,

"Hey cars just do it for me. I've always loved them." He took a seat next to her and watched the TV. "Look at that paint job!" She said as she pointed at the TV. Randy smirked and shook his head.

Not too long after Leah left, Shea went out onto the balcony and saw the crystal clear pool behind the ring, something she hadn't noticed while she was out there. Smiling devilishly she went over to one of her suitcases and grabbed one of her bathing suits before walking into the master bathroom. Looking in the full length mirror back in the bedroom, she looked over on the bed where Batista was still laying.

"What ya think?" She asked referring to the tiny, black and white string bikini, to which he immediately barked. Grinning again she said, "Good, that's what I was going for." and left the room.

**A/N**: Hey guys, it's Princess! I hope you all enjoyed this. If this seems familiar...it is. See, decided to delete our story for our A/N cause we actually both talked on it. But now, its going to be one of us. We finally got our act together and decided to start this back up. So, please reread and review! We really worked hard on this fic and hope you stay with us…thanks! Review please! -Princess (twin)


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the stairs she looked at the bannister and debated on sliding down it or not. It was one of the few things she hadn't gotten away with as a kid and the desire got the better of her. She wasn't aware the bannister would be so slick and couldn't help but let out a squeal when she was about half way down.

Taking their attention from the television, Randy and Leah both looked over where Shea was now standing. Raising an eyebrow, Randy asked,

"Do you always wear nothing but a bathing suit around the house?"

"Nope sometimes I wear less." Seeing the look he was giving her now she rolled her eyes and muttered 'idiot' before saying, "Kidding. Actually I was out on our _balcony_ and saw the pool so now I'm headed that way."

"Wait a minute! Balcony?"

"Yup, seems that in your haste to claim rooms ya'll got screwed outta the master bedroom. So that means every morning while ya'll are fighting with the other girls to get in the bathroom we'll be taking our time and not having to shower in cold water." Leah said with a smug look on her face, while Shea laughed.

"Well I'm going now, you know where to find me if you need me. Later."

"Wait a minute… a pool?" Leah asked while she looked at Randy. She got up and walked to the back door and looked out. "We have a pool!" she squealed and walked out side to where Shea was swimming. Randy walked out with her and laughed.

"You two are gonna give us hell huh."

Leah shrugged and said, "Don't take it personally we do it to everyone." They shared a laugh when John came out to see what all the splashing was about.

"What the- we have a pool? Sweet!" He walked over to it and stuck his hand in the water. Shea, now noticing that John had his hand in the pool she swam underwater and pulled him in fully clothed. When they both came up to the surface Shea laughed.

"That was too easy."

"Hey if I had known you would've pulled me in then I wouldn't have come over."

"You know you would have jumped in anyway."

"Yeah…okay…" he said while grinning.

Leah laughed at them and climbed into the ring to lay out and tan.

"So that's what a wrestling ring is good for." Smirked Randy who was now leaning on the apron. She sat up and looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

"It can be good for other things too… but I'm sure you already know." She said as she half gave one of her half smiles.

"Hey I may be a cocky playboy but that doesn't mean it was in the ring."

"Nope just with that Rolex on." She laughed and laid back down on the canvas.

After a while Shea got bored with just swimming around and got out of the pool and walked over to the diving board. Bouncing it a few times she did a front flip diving into the water. Leah, who had seen what she did and seeing her come back to the surface, yelled,

"Show off."

"Don't hate just cuz you can't do that!" Shea yelled back with a smirk and getting out of the pool silently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. I think I'll live." Then hearing Shea yell her name in an attempt to get her attention she lifted her head only to be met with a face full of ice cold water. "Holy shit!" she yelled hopping to her feet the freezing cold water still spraying her. As the water continued to drench her she tried to get out of its path but was failing miserably until it suddenly just stopped. Looking at Shea who was now looking at the hose in confusion she climbed out of the ring. Shea who was now shaking the hose trying to get it to work again looked to her left to see Shawn holding it kinked and Leah about twenty feet in front of her. With a shocked expression on her face she said,

"Oh shit!" and took off running in the opposite direction. As they came around the ring Shea ran for the sliding glass door not bothering to shut it behind her and ran for the living room, Leah not far behind her. They were running in one of the hallways when they both lost their footing on the hard wood floors and nearly fell. Catching their balance just in time they ran for the living room where Shea jumped over the back of the couch. Not realizing anyone was on it she was suprised when she heard a grunt from under her and looked down to see Dave. Without wasting any time she said quickly,

"Sorry! Can't talk! Gotta run!" and took off for the stairs, Leah following.

Leah walked around the couch not wasting time on talking. She ran after Shea who had just managed to double back and run back outside with Leah right behind her. Shea ran back over to the pool and jumped in. She turned around to see Leah jumping right in after her. Leah landed right on top of Shea and they started wrestling underwater. Leah and Shea got up to the surface for some air.

Shea swam to the steps leaving Leah in the deep end. She reached the steps but was pushed back in by John.

"Pay backs!" he said with a laugh. Shea fell back to where Leah was. Leah climbed out of the pool, dripping wet in her black halter top and jean shorts.

"This weighs a ton!" she said while pointing to her outfit.

"You jumped in." reminded Shawn. Leah smirked and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the pool with help from John and now Randy who had been watching the event. Leah watched Shawn fall into the pool and she looked at him with victory. Without much delay John and Randy teamed up and pushed Leah back into the pool but not without Leah grabbing on to Randy and brought him in too.

By now, Triple H was outside scowling. "You four need to get your asses in here so we can figure out what to have for dinner." he yelled to them.

Leah rolled her eyes and got out with Randy trailing behind her. She slowly walked up to Triple H and grabbed his arm with Randy and John helping her. They tried to get him over to the pool but couldn't do it without the help of Dave who had just started helping. With the four wrestlers they got Triple H into the pool.

He quickly got out very pissed and walked up to his room. Shea got out and looked at everyone.

"So, what's for dinner?" Shrugging her shoulders and looking around Leah said,

"Dunno what ever you decide to cook."

"How is it that whenever its me and you I'm the one that gets stuck in the kitchen?"

"Easy I pawn it off on you before you get the chance to leave me with the chore."

"Fine I'll cook. But I ain't doing the dishes!" Rolling her eyes Leah grabbed Shea by the arm and walked her into the kitchen before pointing next to the sink.

"Ya see that box looking thing? That's what we call a dishwasher."

"Ha ha, damn you're hilarious. You know what I meant when I said I wasn't doing the dishes." Then walking over to the intercom she pressed the all rooms button and yelled, "If you're hungry get your ass down here so we can all decide on something!" Not long after that they heard the sound of footsteps running down the hall and Randy, Dave, John and Shawn coming in from outside. Once everyone had made it to the kitchen Leah looked around and said,

"Someone's missing and I'm not talking about 'Mr. I've Got a Stick Stuck Up My Ass'."

"She's right. Has anyone seen Ric?" Shawn asked looking at everyone.

"Last time I saw him he was on his way out. Said he had a meeting or something. I think it was a date." Trish said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't count on him being here for dinner then." Dave said.

"Alright then. Does chicken sound okay? It's easy and quick and we can eat in like an hour and a half if I start now." Shea said, as she looked around in the fridge. "Besides it's the only thing not in the freezer."

"Then I guess we're having chicken, huh?" Shawn said looking around.

"Kay then I'll be right back. I need to go change... in the master bedroom."

"Are you ever gonna stop rubbing that in?" Randy asked with a groan.

"Uhh... Nope!" And going upstairs she grabbed a pair of frayed jeans and a black tank top that stopped just above her belly button and changed. Once she was back down in the kitchen she pushed everyone out of the kitchen and began working. Taking out the chicken she seasoned it with pepper, some garlic powder, seasoning salt and a little oregano before drizzling it with lemon juice. Once she had that in the oven she put a pan of water on the stove to boil and grabbed some broccoli from the crisper. Washing it, she chopped it up and left it on the cutting board until she was ready to steam it. Then rinsing the dirt off some potatoes she wrapped them in aluminum foil and stuck them in the oven. A little while later she set the table in the dining room and made a few last minute adjustments like putting some cheese whiz in a bowl and heating it up for the broccoli. Then carrying it all into the dining room before yelling,

"Dinner's done!"

They all sat down to dinner and ate. Not hearing one word from Ric they all went to bed waiting to rest for the next day.

Shea woke to Leah prancing around the room with a pair of plaid U of A pants and her black bra with a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. Shea automatically recognized the song that was playing, 'Hoe' by Amanda Perez. She rolled her eyes and pulled a pillow over her head.

Leah kept mumbling the words seeing as it was hard for her to sing with a tooth brush in her mouth. She heard a knock on the door but whoever did just walked in. It happened to be Randy, Dave, and John. She looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she mumbled not caring to remove the toothbrush. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Can we use your shower? The other women are hogging it." Leah shrugged and nodded forgetting she was still in her bra. She looked down and grinned. She grabbed a black wife beater and slipped it on.

Before letting them into the bathroom she finished brushing her teeth and put it away. She then ran to Shea's bed and jumped onto of her.

"Wake up!"

"Shut up!" Shea scowled and hit her on the head with a pillow. Leah fell onto the floor butt first and started laughing.

"Three men are showering in our shower…and uh they're waiting for you!" Shea jumped right up and looked around to see Leah on the floor. Randy, Dave, and John standing outside the door still.

"You suck." she mumbled and rolled back over to sleep some more. Leah got off the floor and watched Dave walk into the bathroom first. She walked over to the stereo and turned the song to 'Goodies' by Ciara. She then walked over to Shea's head and started belting the lyrics in her ear. Shea got up and pushed Leah away from her bed.

"You can be such a bitch." Shea growled. Leah giggled and bowed.

"Why thank you."

Growling again, Shea looked around before grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste and walking out of the room and down the hall. Not bothering to knock and wait for someone to answer she twisted the handle and shoved the door open to find Triple H in nothing but a towel. Screaming she slammed the door as fast as she could and ran back to her room jumping back in her bed and pulling the blankets over her head. Looking at the lump in the middle of the bed strangely Leah peeked under the covers and asked,

"What's with you?"

"I... Bathroom... Triple H... TOWEL!" Was the only thing she managed to get out as she cringed at the thought, her eyes squeezed tight shut. When she was finally able to figure out what her friend was trying to say, Leah hopped off the bed.

**A/N: Okay... well theres the second... reposted -glares at enstallment. If ya haven't already read this part... and even if ya have i hope you enjoyed it because we worked really hard on this fic. -sighs- Well i'm at a loss for what to say so i'll go to thanking those lovely people who review. Really and truly... we only write for enjoyment and reviews. That's right... we're review junkies. They're our drug of choice... and they're not bad for you! Whoo! That's the kinda drug to be on! Well... reviews and caffiene. I'm supposed to be thanking ppl aren't i? -puts fist on hips like Superman- On to the thanking!**

**wwefan01- Thanx soo soo much for your review! We really appreciate it and we're glad you like it. **

**lilwwevixen- here's your update! -grins- Glad you liked see HHH have his ass kicked... we enjoyed writing it tons. **

**kid dynamo- Hey! So glad to see you're still reading. After discussing it with my twin we've decided you were our favorite reviewer from last time. **

**jess01- this is the update! Glad you like it! **

**Okay and now i really must run... quite literally... out the door. Ttyl and Review! Luv ya all and... REVIEW!**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

WWE Reality TV

"Are you serious?" The only reply she got was a whimper from somewhere under a pillow. "Oh my god! I'm so so sorry! You didn't actually see anything did you?"

"No thank god, but thanks for the mental picture. I think I'll go gouge my eyes out now, or at the very least squirt some disinfecting soap in them." At that time Dave came out of the bathroom, and before anyone else was able to move she was up off her bed and in the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Staring at the door after her they all looked to Leah.

"Wanna tell us what that was all about. I know I sure as hell couldn't follow it." John said.

"She walked in on Hunter in nothing but a towel. I truly think it'll scar her for life. I should probably make sure she's not actually trying the soap thing, be right back."

"I think you're forgetting something. She locked the door." Randy said, pointing at the door handle. Shrugging her shoulders she grabbed a bobby pin and stuck it in the lock. When she heard a pop, she took the bobby pin out and opened the door. Then walking in, she shut the door behind her before coming back out with all hand soap in her arms. It was then that H burst into the room.

"Where is she?" He gritted through his teeth, not talking to anyone in particular.

"The bathroom. Chill though. I mean let's face it she was the one that was more traumatized by the experience and she didn't see anything so your reputation is safe for now." Leah said looking at him.

"Maybe she should figure out the concept of knocking." Rolling her eyes and muttering a 'whatever', she pushed him towards the door saying,

"Well she should be getting out soon and I highly doubt she wants you to see her the way she saw you. So we'll see you later, Bye." Then shutting the door in his face she said, "Ass."

Later that day the door bell rang so Leah went to answer it. She first straightened out her red key hole tube top and light blue jeans. She opened the door but slammed it shut when she saw who it was. Shea was at the top of the stairs when she saw Leah backing away.

"Who is it?" She asked her friend.

Leah shook her head and yelled, " RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" With that she ran and hid behind the couch. Where all the men were resting and watching TV.

Shea rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. When she saw who it was she yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFES!" and ran behind the couch. Triple H got pissed and went to answer it.

He saw a guy standing there with his arms crossed. "Can I help you?" Triple H asked.

"I'm here to see Leah." He said in a stern voice. Triple H nodded him in and called for Leah to come out. She growled and got up from behind the couch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the man standing there.

"I believe I should be asking that seeing as you stole my car! Where is it!"

"Hey you were the one who was fucking some blonde in MY bed! I had a right to that car you worked so hard on."

"Where is it!" He yelled back. She walked out from behind the couch and got into his face.

"I sold your stupid car and kept the cash. Then I used the cash to move the hell away from YOU!"

"You dumb bitch!" He said about to slap her but he stopped when Shea came up to them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She asked pissed.

"I have a right to see where my property is."

"Just like you thought she was yours. Listen you bastard back the hell off and leave."

"Shea, leave it alone." Leah said while not letting her eyes leave his face. Shea growled at him and backed away to where the men where watching from afar.

"Who's that?" Shawn asked Shea.

"Leah's ex-boyfriend. He cheated on her with some blonde he found in a bar in her bed so she took the car and sold it." She said while summing it up. "And you." She said while turning to Triple H. "Should have left it alone. There was a reason we yelled run for your fucking life. Its code for that piece of shit."

Leah pushed her ex towards the wall and started to get ready for a punch when Ric got up and said,

"Hold it. You know what McMahon said, No fist fights, they stay in the ring."

"This ass hole doesn't know how to fight. Do you girly. Why don't you go back to your hoe." She seethed. Ric nodded for him to leave so her ex did after glancing around the room.

"I'll come for you later." He growled and left.

"Fucking ass hole." Leah yelled while hitting the wall.

"Did I mention that they were engaged too?" Shea asked the group. Not waiting for an answer, she continued on while Leah stared at her. "Well they were. After she threw his ass out he decided to be a stalker but that all stopped when we Kentucky fried his ass. Now that was funny."

"Thank you for sharing the life story, Shea. I'm sure they all found it fascinating." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't share the life story. I could have told them about the time at summer camp when you-" at this point Leah had clamped her hand over her mouth and was dragging her up the stairs in a head lock. When they reached the room she let go of Shea and shut the door before walking over to her bed. Looking at her, Shea plopped down on her bed and started petting Batista before she asked,

"Want me to make some calls? Find out how the hell he found you? Keep some tabs on him? You name it I can have it done, you know that?"

"Would ya please?" Nodding Shea grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. When the other line was finally picked up she said,

"Hello? Oh hey Tony! Can I talk to your dad?... Thanks." Waiting a few minutes someone finally picked up the other end again. "Hi Uncle George I need a favor... Yeah, Leah's the other girl in the house and well Asshole showed up here a few minutes ago and I was wondering... Yep... Yep... Okay thank you... I will... Love you too... Bye." Hanging up the phone she sat it on the night stand by her bed before getting up.

"Well?" Leah said, her voice sounding a little anxious.

"It's done. And Uncle George says to tell you 'Hi'. Now what time is it?"

"Four-thirty, why?"

"Good, go order take out and tell everyone that we're going out. Tell 'em if they wanna come they better be ready to go by eight, I ain't sitting around waiting for anyone. Now I'm taking the shower I was deprived of this morning." And grabbing a towel she walked into the bathroom leaving Leah by herself. Sighing she got off her bed and walked down the stairs into the living room. Standing in the front of the tv so that she had everyone's attention she announced,

"Shea says we're going out and that if you want to come that you better be ready by eight cuz she's not waiting around for anyone." Then walking to the kitchen she grabbed the phone and dialed the number to a Chinese take-out place.

A few hours later everyone but Shea was down in the living room. Looking at the clock Randy said,

"Wasn't she the one who said she wasn't waiting for any of us?"

"Hold on, she's still got twenty minutes till she said she was going to leave." Leah answered. Not long after that they all heard Shea yelling,

"I'm ready!"

"It's about time! We've been ready!" Dave yelled back.

"What can I say, perfection takes time." This time she was talking regularly and everyone turned their heads to look at her. She was wearing a black halter dress that stopped about mid-thigh and a pair of black strappy heels that tied around the ankle. She'd left her hair down, curling the ends. Her make up was light with eyeliner, a shadow that matched her skin tone and some lip gloss. Grinning she said,

"You can all stop drooling now."

Leah rolled her eyes and checked out her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing a royal purple suede halter dress with matching suede boots. "We ready?"

Everyone nodded and out they filed into one of the big black SUV's in the driveway. "Where are we going?" asked Stacey who had also followed.

Leah laughed and said, "If I know anything about Shea its that we're probably going coyote ugly."

"Coyote Ugly?" Shawn asked also in the SUV.

"Clubbing." Trish said while making Shawn go 'Ohhhh.'

They pulled into a small club. It looked packed but that didn't stop them from getting a VIP room. Upstairs in the VIP room, Batista, John, Randy, Ric, and Shawn sat on a leather couch while drinking beers. Stacey, Lita, Trish, Shea, and Leah looked out the secret window and down at the crowd who looked to be having so much fun.

"I'm Bored!" announced Leah. The women nodded in agreement until Leah said, "I have a game…lets go party with them down there and see how many numbers we get and whoever wins doesn't have to do the dishes but whoever gets the least has to do them."

"I love it!" Shea said while walking towards the door.

"Wait! It has to be guys…Trish." added Leah. Trish flipped her off with a scowl. The five women walked down the steps and out of the VIP room to party with the people.

Leah picked out a guy right away and started dancing with him. He offered to buy her a drink so when he did she asked him for his number. He gave it to her and she lifted it up in the air with her middle finger to the rest of the girls. Rolling her eyes, Shea walked over to the bar and leaned on it giving the bartender a good look at her cleavage. Then giving him a smile she said,

"Hey, I saw you when I came in earlier, and well... I was wondering if I could get your number." Smiling back he said sure and grabbed a napkin and wrote his name and number down.

Grinning she held her number up before looking back up at the VIP room. Seeing all the guys up there gave her an idea. Walking up the stairs and back into the room. Looking up and seeing her Ric asked,

"Give up already?"

"Pfft, hell no. I'm just working faster than them." She said, looking smug.

"How do you figure that? You're up here with us." Randy said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but there's a reason for that. Can I have your numbers?"

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. The only rule is that they all had to be guys' numbers. Never said it couldn't be someone that you knew."

"She's right you know."

"Does that mean I can have them?"

"What the hell. Here ya go." John said handing her his number on a small piece of paper. That was followed by four others.

"Thank you! Oh and promise me you won't give them to the other girls, please?" She said, sticking her lower lip out into a pout.

"We won't." Dave reassured her. Grinning she turned to leave saying,

"Well I better get back to work down there before they see me up here. See ya'll in a little bit, laters!" Hurrying down the steps she got back to work, this time hitting the dance floor.

Leah watched Trish try to flirt with a guy but she knew she hadn't asked for his number yet. So Leah walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder. She smiled and asked him to dance. He nodded right away leaving Trish very angry.

She danced with him for awhile and asked him for his number. He gave it to her in a hurry so she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back over to Trish who had been watching. She shoved the number in her face and said,

"That's how its done kid." She then slid it down her shirt for safe keeping. She looked up to see Shea coming down from the VIP room and smirked knowing exactly what she had done. She looked around the club for another guy and spotted Stacy dancing with someone. Getting another idea she walked over to them and tapped Stacy on the shoulder and told her that Trish wanted to see her. Stacey walked off and Leah took over. She quickly got another number and put it away for safe keeping.

Shea saw what Leah had been doing and walked over to Leah and the guy she was dancing with. "The bartender wants your number." She lied causing Leah to roll her eyes.

"Nice try. I've already played that game twice." She smirked at her twin. Shea smirked back and turned to the guy.

"Can I have your number?"

Leah rolled her eyes and looked at the guy. "I can go twice as long…"

"And I look twice as good." Shea countered.

"But I fight a hell of a lot better."

"And I…" Shea started but were stopped when Stacey and Trish walked up to Leah.

"You cheated!" whined Stacey. Trish nodded in agreement. The guy walked away not knowing what was going on. Lita walked up to see what was going on.

"Hey its part of the game. The only rules were that you had to get men's numbers. You ready to count?" They all walked up to the VIP room and took a seat on the floor. The men watched them and waited for the numbers.

**A/N**: Hey guys, Sorry it's been so long! We haven't had time to update this fic but hope you haven't forgotten it! Thanks so much for the reviews. They were great!

**lilwwevixen**: hey girly! Thanks so much for reviewing. We really appreciate it.

**CenasAngel16**: Thanks! We were happy to hear you thought this was a brilliant fic. It's something that really makes our day. Thanks again.

**wwefan01**: Thank you!

**Rose Hardy 101**: (grins) I'm glad it's funny. I hope you keep reading!

**Dj-ssdd**: (giggles) Perfect name for a dog eh? Anyway, Thanks for the review!

Okay that's everyone. Thanks so much you guys! We really appreciate it! Keep it up. Thanks -Princess


	4. Chapter 4

WWE Reality TV

Trish took out one number and threw it on the floor and muttered, "Stupid bitch…"

Stacey put down a total of 3 numbers, Lita had four, Shea and Leah had the same total of 5.

They both looked at each other and smirked. "Tiebreaker!" they yelled at the same time while running to the door. Shea hurried down the steps to go get another guy but Leah took one step and smirked. She walked back in and walked over to Randy.

"Can I get your number and if you tell me that she made you promise not to give it to me then I'm gonna give you something to complain about."

"You sure know how to charm a guy don't you." joked Randy. She gave him one of her flirty smiles and sat down in his lap.

"Please?" she said while giving one of her innocent looks. He rolled his eyes and gave it to her. She kissed him on the cheek and got up. She walked over to the window and saw Shea coming back up the steps. Leah shoved the number in Shea's face and laughed.

"Beat that!" Shea looked at the guys in the room and glared.

"Hey I couldn't help it!" Randy said in his defense.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

Early in the morning at about three, The group walked in and poured themselves into bed. Leah laid there not being able to go to sleep so she got up and put on a pair of blue cheer shorts and a white cami. She walked down the stairs and looked at the clock seeing it was only a half past three. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and went outside. She climbed into the ring and laid down to look up at the stars.

She heard the door being shut so she got up and looked to see who was up. It was Triple H and he was in a work out outfit. She got out of the ring and opened the door back up to come face to face with him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?"

"Training." He said simply and walked back into the work out room. She followed him in there and felt the warmth of the room. He had been there for a while. She walked in and looked at all the equipment.

"What do you want?" he grunted while lifting weights.

She walked next to him and picked out some weights and started lifting them. "Training."

At about nine in the morning, The rest of the house were awake and eating breakfast when Triple H and Leah walked out of the training room. They looked at the two with weird looks.

"What were you to doing?" Shea asked while looking them up and down and seeing sweat.

"Training." Leah said as she followed Triple H out to the backyard and into the ring. Everyone also followed them out and Shawn asked,

"How long have you been training?"

"Since 3:30." Leah said while getting into the ring.

"Have you eaten anything or even slept?" She shook her head no as she waited for Triple H to get into the ring.

"What are you two doing now?" Shea asked while looking at the two as if they were on drugs for being nice.

"Fighting. I'm learning how to kick his ass and men who are his weight." Shawn climbed into the ring and shook his head.

"Don't even think about it. You have to eat before putting your body through torture."

She shrugged off Shawn and said, "I'll eat later."

"Now, I'm going to power slam you. You're body has to learn how to fall so it doesn't hurt as much as it looks." She ran right for Triple H and he slammed her to the mat. She got up and held her back, it was all red.

The rest of the house went back inside and finished breakfast. Leah walked back in and held onto her back. "Too many power slams!" she complained as she plopped onto the couch. Randy and John looked at her and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Shawn asked while grabbing her a muffin. She took it and smiled.

After she ate the muffin she complained again, "I need a massage…" She looked over to John and Randy but John shook his head and said,

"This is your department Orton." And getting off the couch, he walked into to the training room where Shea was on a treadmill in a pair of black cheer shorts that said 'Bitch' in silver on the butt and a black wife beater that she had knotted in the back to show her stomach. Seeing him come in she grinned up at him and stopped the machine and got off. walking over to the weights she grabbed two and sitting on a bench started lifting them before asking,

"So is she sore?"

"Yeah, she's on the couch getting a massage from Randy as far as I know." John answered. She couldn't hold back the snort she let out.

"She's working quick. Not that I have room to say anything, I'm just as bad."

"Then why haven't you made a move on anyone here yet?" He asked. Seeing that he was flirting with her she put the weights back and turned to face him. Leaning in towards him she whispered,

"Cuz I'm waiting for the right time." Then standing back up she headed outside, John not far behind. Climbing into the ring Shea asked, a wide grin spreading across her face,

"So, ya wanna pin me?" Trish who was standing not too far away with Lita and Stacy smirked and said,

"That was subtle."

"Why be subtle when you're this hot."

"Ya know as tempting as that offer is I'm gonna have to pass. I still need to shower since I couldn't get in there earlier." As John said the last part he directed it towards the other three women.

"Oh well, maybe later." Getting back out of the ring she walked into the house and called out, "Randy, Leah, please don't get busy on the couch. Others do have to sit on it ya know." She was quickly answered back with a 'Shut up' from the both of them. Going to the freezer she grabbed the bowl of frozen mandarin oranges, pineapple, peaches and strawberries she'd put in there earlier and a fork before walking into the living room and plopping down on one of the chairs.

Taking the remote off the table she started flipping through channels when she came across Jerry Springer. Staring at the screen for a minute, she started giggling out of the blue. Raising an eyebrow Leah said,

"Care to share what you find so hilarious. Cause if you keep it up much longer we might have to send you to the psych ward." Flipping her off, Shea swallowed the piece of friut she had in her mouth before saying,

"I just got to thinking, by the end of this thing... We would make one helluva Springer show." Looking thoughtful for a minute, Leah then burst into laughter.

Leah sat on the couch still leaning on Randy, she could hardly move after that beating from Triple H.

"I'm bored." She announced.

"That's great…" muttered Trish while rolling her eyes.

"I have a great idea!" Shea said while grinning.

"What?" asked Leah while raising an eyebrow but Shea ran off into the bedroom. "Oh if I could move I'd know right now!" she moaned.

Shea ran into the master bedroom, She quickly went through her bag to find her favorite movie when John walked out in only a towel. He smirked and said,

"Was wondering when you were going to come." Shea turned around and smirked.

"What makes you think I'm here for you?" He looked down at himself and then smirked back at her.

"And what makes you think you can resist this." He said while pointing to his body.

She cocked her head to the side and grabbed the movie while walking out but as she reached the door she said, "Like this."

Downstairs, Shea put the movie into the DVD player and waited for Leah to hear the Universal logo till she shouted.

"FAST AND THE FURIOUS!" They both giggled and started saying the words to the theme song to the movie when Randy commented,

"You know I haven't seen this movie." They both gaped at him and said,

"Are you kidding me?" He shook his head and Leah patted his arm.

"So deprived but I'll be happy to change that." She said as she gave her famous flirty smile.

Trish gagged as she walked by and up the stairs. Lita plopped down and said,

"Ooo I love this movie! Vin Diesel is so hot!" Shea and Leah looked at each other and laughed.

"Finally a girl like us!" Shea shouted but Leah shushed her because the Vin Diesel was about to show his face. During the movie John came down fully clothed and sat next to Shea in the love seat. Leah poked Shea in her side with her toe and smirked at her twin with a ooo la la look. Shea rolled her eyes and went back to watching the movie.

When the movie had ended all three girls let out a deep sigh.

"Gawd he's gorgeous, he is definitely on my list of the most bangable guys in the United States." Shea said, still staring at the tv screen. Nodding their heads in agreement Lita and Leah realized that somehow during the movie, John's arm had made it to the back of the couch behind Shea. Getting off the couch Leah pulled Lita up with her and dragged both her and Shea into their bedroom. Once the door was shut the interrogation began.

"So what's with you and John?" Lita asked, her hands on her hips.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Shea answered, trying to play it off.

"BULLSHIT!" Leah yelled hopping off her bed where she'd just sat down.

"You're forgetting. I heard what you said to him in the ring." The other red head in the room said, staring her in the eye.

"I'm pleading the fifth!"

"The hell you are! I wanna know what you said!" Shaking her head, Shea refused to say anything, so Lita stepped in.

"She asked him if he wanted to pin her."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? Who else heard it?" Leah said, now trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Trish and-" Before she could get any further Shea butted in,

"Oh please, like that slut has any room to talk. She'll lay down with whoever she has to to keep her title." It was Lita's turn to fall over, holding her sides with tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"Well that settles that then. You've got a thing for Cena." Leah said, looking triumphant.

"Prove it." Shea challenged.

"Don't have to. You just did it for me."

"Fine, so I think he's hot. Really hot, I have since his first appearance on SmackDown. It doesn't mean anything."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Lita said with a knowing smile. "I went through the whole denial thing with Matt. But just so ya know, John is feeling you too. Even if he doesn't make it completely obvious, he is."

"Ya really think so?"

"Are you really that oblivious? His arm was behind you on the couch for well over half the movie!"

"For reals? I didn't even notice."

"How could you not? You were bouncing up and down so damn much I know you hit it." Leah said, halfway feeling like she wanted to have her best friend committed.

"Okay new subject. What about you and Randy, Leah?" Shea said, turning the conversation, Lita gladly going along with the change. "I know that look. You're totally stuck on him."

"I am not!" Looking at each other Lita and Shea both rolled their eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in denial."

"I'm not in denial. Randy and I are just friends."

"But you want to be more, now don't you?"

"You can't prove it."

"Don't have to. You just did it for me." Shea and Lita said in unison, using her own words against it.

"Even if I do like him like that, not saying that I do! I'm not here for a boyfriend. I'm here to train for a job."

"But if the boyfriend happens to come with it, take it." Lita said, "Worst case scenario, you guys won't click. It won't be a big deal."

"I'm never gonna win this am I?"

"Nope, not until you admit you like him." Shea answered with a grin. Groaning, Leah laid back on her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

**A/N**: Hey again! Yes we realize that it has been a month to this exact day since we've updated this story. I'm so sorry it took us so long. Lowryder has been really busy with work and I have been busy with College. Figures huh? Well we hope you all enjoyed this update and check out our other storys. Our other pennames are LowRyderBabe69 and Princess Hermione. Thanks!

**OTHlover04**: Thank you! I'm happy you liked it.

**wwefan01**: Thanks! A funny chapter is always a good thing. Hopefully this one was funny too.

**Roxxy1984**: lol yeah we love girls who can kick ass too. Thanks for reading!

**djssdd**: hehe thank you! Yeah Shea has always been a sneaky one. Thanks again!

**White Rose Vixen**: Love your name! Anyway, thank you!

**lilwwevixen**: lol thank you! Here in WWE Reality world nothing is ever boring. There's aways drama of comedy going on. Thanks for reading!

Alrighty, that's everyone! Thanks guys for the reviews! You have been awesome! So, lets keep up the fab work. Thanks again -Princess


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Later on, after many hours of arguing, the three women walked back downstairs. Leah went back to train with Triple H in the ring, while Lita and Shea watched.

"Now get the chair." he instructed. Leah got out of the ring and grabbed one of the steal chairs. He told her to place it on the ground, so she did. He then told her that he was going to power slam her into it. She did what she was told but as soon as he slammed her down and she felt the pain surge through her back, she low blowed him and slammed the chair into his chest. She then left the ring pissed and went to the freezer to grab a huge bag of ice.

Shawn and Randy looked up to see her back all red. "What happened to you?" Shawn asked as she flopped down on the couch, belly first, and lifted up her shirt to put on the bag of ice. Lita and Shea had now walked in.

"What were you thinking?" Shea asked as she sat down in a chair. Leah didn't answer any questions so Shawn asked the other two what happened.

"She let Trip slam her into a chair." Lita started.

"But she then performed a perfect low blow and slammed the chair into his chest." Finished Shea. Randy looked over at her as she stared blankly at the wall.

"You okay?" he asked. She growled and moved the bag around her back. The doorbell then rang, So Randy got up and answered it. He shut the door and walked back over to Leah.

"Run for your fucking life is here." She looked at him and then at Shea before getting up. "He wants to give you this package." He added while nodding to the table near the door. She got up and opened it.

It was full of red lacy thongs and a couple see through tops all from Victoria's Secret. She looked at the two women and raised her eyebrow.

They walked over and laughed. "This is his way of getting you back?" Scoffed Lita.

"Want me to take care of him?" Shea asked her twin. Leah shook her head no and laughed. She dumped out the package and then opened up the door and slammed the box in his face. She quickly locked the door and smirked.

"I feel so much better." They started laughing when Randy walked over and picked up one of the thongs. He then asked,

"Where do these beads go?" The three looked at each other and started cracking up. That was too much.

The next morning Shea woke up at around five in the morning. After trying to go back to sleep for a while, she finally gave up on it and got up. Walking around the house she realized that no one else was awake so walking back up to her room she changed into a tank top and a pair of gray cheer shorts. Then grabbing her cd case walked into the training room. Working out until six thirty she then walked into the living room and turned the surround sound up full blast before popping in one of her favorite burnt cd's and hitting play. Soon 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin was blasting out of the speakers, and without batting an eyelash she walked back into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Upstairs was a completely different story. Everyone else, who had been sleeping soundly, jolted up out of bed. Looking across the room at the other bed, Leah realized that Batista was the only one there, and even he had a surprised look on his face. Growling, she got up and opened the door and looked out only to see nine other heads poking out their doors looking tired and irritated. Stomping down the stairs, followed closely by nine others, she walked into the kitchen, where Shea was trying to get a bag of flour out of one of the higher cabinets, never missing a beat as she sang along. Finally giving up on standing on her tip toes she started jumping to get it. Once she got a hold of the bag she pulled it towards her and manged to get it out of the cabinet without breaking the bag. As she sat it on the counter she looked in the direction of the doorway and noticed everyone standing there.

"Morning! I was wondering when ya'll were gonna get up." Shea said, smiling at them, pretending she thought they'd waken up all on their own.

"Yeah, right." Leah answered, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling.

"What the hell are you doing blasting that thing at SIX THIRTY in the morning?" Triple H asked, pointing out the doorway.

"What? Don't you like that song?" she asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Someone open the sliding glass door." Dave said as he started walking towards her. Knowing exactly where this was going, she cut the bag of flour open and flung some at him before running like hell towards the door. With everyone else having been distracted by this she managed to push her way past them and up the stairs to her room. She'd barely gotten the door locked when she could hear the pounding on it. Realizing it was only a matter of minutes until Leah picked the lock, Shea began looking for a way to escape when she noticed the balcony. Running out onto it she looked to the side and saw the trellis. Thanking god that she still was wearing her tennis shoes, she climbed over the edge and down the trellis.

Leah picked the lock and ran straight to the balcony with Batista behind her. She looked down and saw her climbing down the trellis. She told Batista to go down stairs as she stood upstairs to make sure they caught her. As soon as Shea's feet hit the ground she looked up and smirked at Leah who smirked back when Batista tapped her on the shoulder.

Shea shrieked and started for the trellis but he held her back and threw her right into the pool. Leah started laughing and ran down stairs to see her swimming in the water.

"That's for waking us up!" Leah said cockily. But as soon as she said it someone else pushed her in the water. She came up to the top and saw Batista laughing at them both.

"Hey! I helped you!" Dave shrugged his shoulders and took a couple steps back when everyone else came out. Lita looked at the both of them and laughed.

"Well…turns out you're both on the shit list." As soon as she said that Dave pushed her into the water. Leah looked up at Dave and said,

"I'm wearing a white shirt….you sure as hell better get me a fuckin towel!" He shook his head and walked inside to get three towels. As soon as he came out Lita, Leah, and Shea jumped him from behind and were pushing him towards the pool. They didn't succeed until Randy and John helped them out. In went Batista but not without pulling in the rest of them. Soon 6 superstars were in the pool eating their words.

The three got out and grabbed the towels Dave had dropped, leaving the boys soaking wet. Leah ran into her room to get the first shower.

Later on Leah walked down the hall way in a towel and her make up on. She reached the middle of the stairs when she noticed a new voice.

"Orton, been to any strip clubs lately?" Leah shook her head and looked up to see Mark Jindrak standing in their door way. He looked over and saw Leah standing in her towel and nodded over to her so Randy looked over.

"This is Leah…one of the house mates." She smiled and hurried to turn around to go get dressed. She ran into the room and saw Shea walking into the bathroom.

"Mark Jindrak is in our house!" Shea looked at her with a weird look and said,

"Why?" Leah shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I think he's friends with Randy…"

"Ohh…your boyfriend!" Leah glared and threw her pillow at her.

Shea and Leah walked back down stairs. Leah was in a pair of light blue jeans and a white Von Dutch shirt that was written in baby blue. Shea was wearing a short jean skirt with a black shirt that said Feisty in red. Going into the kitchen, Shea was walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water when she slipped on something and lost her balance. Just as she was bracing herself for the fall someone grabbed her around the waist. Looking behind her, she saw it was John and grinned as he helped her back to her feet.

"Thanks. That woulda hurt like hell falling on that tile floor."

"No problem. It's kinda an automatic reaction to keep someone from fallin' flat on their ass if ya can." He answered with a shrug while walking over to the kitchen table. Getting her water from the fridge, she looked down at the spot where she'd slipped and noticed the small pile of flour still on the floor. Getting a rag from the sink she wiped the flour off the floor and rinsed the rag off before wringing it out, folding it, and sitting it on the edge of the sink. Once she'd sat down across the table from John, she decided to ask,

"So, not trying to be nosey or anything. Well actually I am, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Ya gonna get the question out or keep on babbling?" John teased, a grin starting to show on his face.

"Alright. Not to be rude or anything but... What the hell is Mark Jindrak doing in our house?"

"He's probably here to see Randy. They usually head out to sleazy strip clubs and laugh their asses off." Nearly spitting her water out, Shea barely managed to swallow it before she said,

"You're kidding, right?" Watching him shake his head she had to laugh. "Oh my god, I never woulda thought Randy would do shit like that. As for Jindrak, no offense to him but, how do I say this nicely... Oh hell there isn't a way. He looks like a Backstreet Boy on steroids." This time it was John's turn to laugh.

"What? He DOES!" This just made him laugh harder. At this time Lita walked in the room with Dave and asked,

"Who does what?"

"I said that Jindrak looks like a Backstreet Boy on steroids." Shea answered with a shrug as Lita and Dave both started laughing too. "It wasn't that funny. It's just my opinion. Speaking of which... the boy really needs to start wearing a jock strap in the ring... its really not a pleasant thing when he starts the whole 'gyrating hips' thing."

"I completely agree with you on that." Lita said nodding her head. "I mean some of the guys just don't realize the tight, patent leather briefs just aren't flattering."

"That or they're _too_ flattering and I'm sorry, its just not something I want to see. Unless I think they're hot... then its not a problem."

"Mark definitely fits into the 'Too flattering' group." Starting to feel uncomfortable with this topic, John and Dave walked out into the living room, both girls too involved in their conversation to notice they'd left.

Out in the living room, Mark, Randy, Shawn, and Leah sat and talked. Well, Mark mostly talked and Leah listened to him. "Did you know that Randy goes to the mall to see if he can get a huge confidence boost?" Shawn and Leah started laughing but Randy interrupted,

"No, I go to see if I can get things half off…." This made Leah and Shawn look at each other and laugh again.

"So, what brings you here Mark?" asked an annoyed Randy. He shrugged and looked over at Leah while smirking.

"Came to see what you were hiding in this house." Leah noticed this and just smiled back. "So," he started while turning back to Randy. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Strip clubs anyone?" joked Shea while walking into the living room with Lita.

"Only if you're dancing in them." Mark said back.

Shea glared and sat next to Shawn.

"Be careful Mark, These two women have definately proved themselves in the ring…I think they'd be able to take you." advised Shawn.

"Let's go to a club." Randy said while looking at the group who were in there already. Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to tell the rest of the house mates.

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter five. YAY! Aren't you excited? Lol. So what'd ya think? I know... Mark Jindrak hasn't been with the WWE for a really long time and all... but when we wrote this... he was so... in this fic... he still is. So yeah... I'm watching Charlie and The Chocolate Factory at the minute, finding it absolutely hilarious i might add... so i'm a little distracted and not so very witty here. I wanna take a poll tho... Who ordered Taboo Tuesday? Cuz i did and i wanna know what everyone who saw it thought on it were. Personally i think it was as good as last year... a little predictable for me... but still really good all in all. Well thats about it... thanks to all of you who reviewed... we really really love ya for it. I know... we're review junkies... oh well tho. Oh and before i forget i've got a book recommendation... Crank by Ellen Hopkins. Its really good... and goes by really quick cause its a story told in poems. It's only like $6.99 at Borders so go out and get it... i swear you'll like it plus its a good anti-drug campaign... shows how screwed up things like meth can make you. Well I'm gone. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Jess **


	6. Chapter 6

**WWE Reality TV**

Leah got dressed in a short jean mini shirt with a purple belt, She wore a studded white tank top with her purple boots that said 57 on the side. She straightened her hair and flipped out the front that framed her face and angled bangs to the side. She put on a dark lipstick and highlighted everything else, especially her bright blue eyes.

Shea put on her favorite white leather hotpants jumpsuit and matching boots. She put her hair in a high ponytail with little wisps falling out to show off her big silver hoop earrings. She finished up with some Smokey eye shadow, black mascara, bronzer and light brown lip gloss.

The two women walked down stairs to be greeted by the rest of the house. They all got into the black SUV and off to the club. When they arrived they didn't go to the VIP room right away. Some went to the dance floor, Mark was with Leah, Lita was with Dave, John was with Shea, Randy and Stacey, Trish and Ric. Triple H and Shawn went up to the VIP room.

Act a fool came on by Luda which left Leah and Mark still on the floor. Shea, John, Randy, Trish, and Ric went to a booth to drink some beers. Shea looked over and saw Randy watching Leah and Mark dancing and laughing together.

Later, Leah and Mark joined them in the booth. "You two had fun." commented Shea when she saw Mark's arm go around Leah's shoulders. Leah laughed and nodded while taking a corona.

After sitting there for a little while Shea started to get bored just sitting there. Between that and Mark looking between her and Leah with a sleazy look on his face every now and then, she got up and went to the dj booth. After saying a few words to him, she walked over to the bar and stood on it when 'Dirt Off Ya Shoulder/Lying From You' by Jay-Z and Linkin Park started blasting through the club. Grinning over at the table, she waved up to Shawn and Triple H, and started dancing. Seeing what she was doing and not wanting to be out done, Leah grabbed Lita's hand and drug her to the bar where the joined Shea. When the song was over the girls all got off the bar and headed back towards the table, but before they got there Shea headed towards the bathroom, pulling Lita with her. When they were finally inside, and the door swung shut, Shea said,

"I got a question I need to ask you."

"Please say it isn't that you're wondering if Mark is single." Lita said, wanting that to be the last thing she heard.

"HELL NO! That's so GROSS!" Shea yelled out, then realizing what she'd just done, lowered her voice, "I was wondering if you've noticed what's been going on at the table. And I don't mean the fact that Randy is going insane with jealousy."

"Oh so you're talking bout the way Mark keeps looking at you and Leah like you're a couple pieces of meat and he hasn't eaten in years?"

"Yup. That would be the topic."

"It's pissing you off huh?"

"Uh huh. I'm ready to grind the heel of my boot somewhere rather unpleasant."

"Well the bright side of that would be he'd have no use for the jock strap he needs to buy."

"Oh shit, you're right. I'll be right back." And turning on her heel, Shea went to leave the bathroom when Lita grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, it was a joke! If he keeps it up I'll help ya come up with a way to burn his ass."

"No need I've already got one. We can go back out there now." And with a sadistic grin on her face and walked out of the bathroom, Lita right behind her. As they got back to the table Shea slid in next to John and made sure she pressed close to her side, hoping that Mark would stop. When he didn't she got more irritated and with a low growl, she signaled Lita and both women got up, Shea grabbing John's hand and Lita grabbing Dave's, and heading over to the bar. Shea and John had already reached it when Lita and Dave were about halfway there.

"What's got her so pissed?" He asked, looking at Lita with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll give you one guess. He's blonde, young, and doesn't live with us." She answered.

"Oh so she saw the way he was looking at her and Leah?"

"Damn, that boy is really bad at hiding shit. Most guys I know don't pick up on that stuff unless its really obvious." By now they were at the bar and could hear John trying to calm Shea down. Nothing he was saying was making a change in her temperament though. Walking over to them Dave sat at the bar next to her and ordered her a shot of tequila. When she got it she downed it before chasing it with a lime.

"Feeling any better?" Dave asked, hoping it had calmed her nerves at least a little.

"Nope. But that's okay, pay backs a bitch. And believe me, he's got it coming to him. Do any of you know how long he's staying?"

"Yeah, tonight and tomorrow night." John answered. "Why?"

"Good, now the question is, who wants to help me nail his ass?"

"You know I'm in." Lita said, "I've been wanting to know what you got planned since we walked out of the bathroom."

"Us too. Whatever help you need we're in."

"Fine, I'm sure Randy will help, and Leah will too. When we get back to the house I'll need all of you in mine and Leah's room." After sitting there for a little while longer they went back over to the table to find that everyone was ready to go home for the night.

When they pulled up in front of the house, the last ones out were Mark, Leah, and Shea. They had almost reached the door when Mark stopped Leah and pulled her close. He was leaning in for a kiss, when Shea saw the horror on her best friend's face and hurried to get over to them. Just as their lips were about to touch she slipped her hand in between and pushing his face away from hers said,

"Sorry playboy, me and her gotta talk. You can try that some other time." And grabbing Leah's hand pulled her inside and up the stairs. Going into their room, Shea saw everyone waiting for them, Randy sitting there looking confused. Closing the door, she then ran to the bathroom and turned the hot water on before sticking her hand under it. When she came back out her hand was bright red.

"Can I ask you what the hell you did that for?" Randy asked, pointing to her hand.

"That worm's, sorry I know he's your friend and all but he's slime, lips touched MY HAND! And all to keep them from touching HER mouth!" She said the last part pointing to Leah. Not bothering to say anything about that, Leah looked around the room and asked,

"What are all of you doing in here?"

"I invited them. I'm planning a little something cuz the sleaze ball pissed me off tonight."

"That brings us to the question, What exactly do you have in mind for him?" Lita asked, she'd been wondering since it had been brought up.

"Well... I got to thinking bout that comment he made about me in a sleazy strip club and it gave me an idea. What if we dropped him off at a Male strip club? And I'm not talking bout no Chippendale's."

"He would totally flip a lid."

"That's what I thought. That's what we're doing."

"One problem. It's not like he wouldn't have a way back. All he'd have to do is call a cab." Randy said, thinking logically.

"See that's where you boy's come in. Tonight when he's asleep I need you to make sure that you get all his credit cards, cash, everything out of his wallet and hide it. The watch too... don't need him trying to trade it for a cab ride. Then in the morning me and Leah will tell him we have a surprise for him and that we need to take him somewhere blind folded."

"Do you really think he'll go for it?" John asked, looking a little skeptical.

"Trust me, he'll go for it. We'll take him inside, tell him he can take the blind fold off when someone taps him on the shoulder, pay some guy to give him a lap dance and get the hell outta there as fast as possible."

"Oh shit! That's gonna be hilarious. One question though, who's going to pick him up? I ain't being on the receiving end of his anger." Shrugging her shoulders, Shea said,

"I'm sure he'll find a way back." Looking at her in shock for a few seconds Leah and Lita fell back on the bed laughing so hard they both nearly fell on the floor. The men in the room just looked at each other and before Randy said,

"Remind me never to piss her off. Her mind is cruel." The other two just nodded in agreement.

The next morning came quickly, Leah and Shea woke up and got dressed in a simple pair of tight jeans and a couple of tank tops. They walked down the stairs to see Randy sitting at the kitchen counter sorting through his credit cards and money. Leah sat next to him and smiled.

"You've been busy." He smirked and handed her everything. She took it and put it in one of the kitchen draws for safe keeping. Leah nodded towards Shea so they went up to go wake up the lucky man.

He got up with an excited look thinking that he was getting a gift or something. Leah put the blind fold over his eyes and giggled,

"I'm sure you're gonna love this."

"If it includes you two…I'll love it." he smirked.

"Oh it does." Shea said with a smirk to match his. The two women took him downstairs and opened the front door. Shea lead him to the SUV while Leah was still in the house. She grabbed the car keys and said bye to Randy.

They drove down to a run down club that looked like a no tell motel. They opened the door and Leah lead him to a booth while Shea went up to one of the male strippers. She handed him some cash while Leah sat Mark down in the chair.

"I'll be right back…" she whispered in his ear. She then walked over to Shea and they hurried out of the joint and back to the car. When they reached their vehicle they couldn't hold it any longer but started cracking up.

"Wait…do you have a camera?" Leah asked Shea. She shrugged and looked around the car and found a disposable one and handed it to Leah. Leah got out of the car and went back in just in time to see Mark getting his very own lap dance from the male stripper. She took a couple of quick pictures and ran back to the SUV and told Shea to drive.

Back at the house, Leah and Shea were telling Randy what had just happened. All three laughed together. When everyone else woke up they heard the same story.

"I can't believe you pulled it off!" giggled Lita while sitting on the couch. Shea smiled triumphantly while Leah laughed.

"Thank god we did though. I don't think he's gonna be happy when he finds out his pieces of meat have pulled a rib on him." Leah said while letting another laugh go.

A lot later on, Mark came through the door with a very angry face. "I just got a ride from a man named Dr. Love…" He yelled while getting everyone's attention.

**A/N**: Hey guys. Tonight we're updating this story as a tribute to the great Eduardo Gory Guerrero. We've lost a great wrestler, father, icon, and man. We will miss him tremendously, but he will always live forever in our hearts. Viva La Raza!

Thanks for reading you guys, I hope everyone enjoyed it. We love hearing feed back so leave us a review. And while you all are at it…tell us your favorite Eddie moment!

Thanks to:

**Roxxy1984**

**wwefan01**

**lilwwevixen**

**Dj-ssdd**

**-**Princess


	7. Chapter 7

WWE Reality TV

A lot later on, Mark came through the door with a very angry face. "I just got a ride from a man named Dr. Love…" He yelled while getting everyone's attention.

"You liked it huh?" Shea joked. He looked over at her and glared.

"I told you…you were going to love it!" Joined in Leah.

"Listen you little whores. You aren't even worth having a one night stand with."

"Wrong." Leah started in a sing song voice. "You are the one not worthy of our…power."

Mark huffed and walked to his guest room and slammed the door. They rest of the house mates started laughing.

Shea was out in the ring later that day training with Lita when Mark walked out and leaned on the apron, his arrogant attitude back in place. When he finally got their attention he said,

"Ya know I get why your friend didn't hook up with me, she was trying to make Randy jealous. But you, I don't understand why you would turn down something this good." He said pointing at her and then himself. Hearing this she stopped sparring with Lita and just stared at him for a minute. Then climbing out of the ring she stood right in front of him, and crossed her arms over her chest. Leah, who'd been watching from the side of the pool with Randy and Stacey got up and walked over, the other two with her, while everyone else came out from the kitchen. It was then that she decided to start in on him.

"You really want to know why I would turn you down? Fine, I'll tell ya. First off, you're not all that damn good. It's time to face the fact that you look like a boy band member on steroids. And not only that but really... have you never heard of a jock strap? I sure as hell don't want to see you in those wrestling briefs looking like you've got a permanent hard on. I seriously have to look away every time I watch you wrestle on tv. I don't know who's worse... you or Rene Dupree. So boy, next time you wanna come walking up to me all confident, make sure you have something to be confident about otherwise I'ma shoot you down like this again. And just so you know... ass clown is so not my type." Rolling back in the ring she left him and the others staring at her, all except for Leah who was sitting on the ground laughing her ass off.

Soon Lita was back in the ring with her and Shea had just thrown her into the ropes across from her and was about to run and clothesline her when Jindrak tripped her up, causing her to fall. Growling, she saw he was standing directly behind her, a stupid smirk plastered over his face. This sent her over the edge and she climbed out onto the apron and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. Once she had him on his back she started her attack, saying in between punches,

"You... ass... next time... you... want... to interfere... you... better... pick the... victim... a helluva... lot... better." Realizing she wasn't going to stop landing punches to his face any time soon and that she already had him bleeding John and Triple H went to pull her off him. When they couldn't get her, Dave came over and finally got her away from him, but not before she got a kick to his ribs.

As Mark got up the all got a chance to see the damage she'd done. He had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and nose, and his right eye was starting to swell as well as the left side of his jaw. By now, the guys had Shea inside, sitting at the table, along with Ric who had followed them in.

"What the hell possessed you to do that?" Hunter asked, looking at her in shock.

"Bastard had it coming to him. 'Nuff said right there." She answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You know if any of this gets back to McMahon you're-" Dave began, but was cut short by a new voice in the room.

"If any of what gets back to me?" All of them snapped their heads to the doorway, to see Vince McMahon standing there leaning on the frame. As she looked at him, Shea couldn't keep her mouth from dropping open.

"Vince! What are you doing here?" Ric said, sounding just as shocked as he looked, but trying to cover it up.

"I came to see how things were going. Now back to my question... If any of what gets back to me?" Knowing she'd have to explain it sooner or later, Shea said,

"I can explain... you see-" She didn't get any further than that when Mark walked in with Lita and Stacy, holding his face.

"What the hell happened to him?" McMahon asked, looking at Mark.

"She did." Stacy said, pointing over to Shea who then muttered back,

"Gee thanks for covering for me, Stace."

"Would you like to explain why you did this?" Vince asked, sounding highly agitated.

"Well let's see... he was an ass, called me a whore, was an even bigger ass, and then decided to interfere with my training. I finally had enough. Besides its not like it happened in the house... it was in the... well technically right outside the ring. And ya never said we couldn't fight with anyone not living in the house."

"Did anybody else see this happen?"

"We all did, Sir." John said, stepping up in her defense.

"Is this true?" When everyone nodded their heads, Vince looked over at Mark and said, "Well I guess you've learned not to piss her off haven't you?" When he didn't get an answer he prompted, "Well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, someone get him some ice for his face and help him get cleaned up. I see everything else is going fine here so I'm going to get out of here. Shea, let's try to keep this from happening again." And saying nothing else, he turned and left. When they all heard the door close, Shea hopped out of her chair and made sure he was really gone before looking at Mark and saying triumphantly,

"Ha bitch! He saw what I did to you and sided with me. I'm telling you now though... you're lucky they pulled me off you or it woulda been a whole lot worse. Oh and make sure that when you go back to SmackDown you don't tell them you were jumped at a club... cuz I'm sure we'll be making a visit soon and I will make sure everyone knows the truth." Then with a smug grin she left the room and called for Batista. When she heard his chain jingling as he came down the stairs she grabbed his leash and hooked it to his collar before yelling, "I'll be back later!" and walking out the front door.

Leah watched her friend leave the house with Batista. She turned to Triple H who was already getting into the ring and climbed on the apron.

"You ready for training?" He asked.

"When do I get to train with someone else?" she groaned.

"When you beat me so get your ass in here." She sighed and got into the ring. After grappling, Irish whipping and a few power slams. Trish ran by the ring yelling something about a spider which caused Triple H to look over at Trish running by. Leah took this as an opportunity to win the training session. She kneed him in the stomach and performed a perfect hurracanranna and flipped him to the ground. She then proceeded with a sleeper hold.

"Tap out Trip…unless you want to go beddy bye!" She said while using all her strength to keep him in the hold. Randy was now leaning on the apron watching his co-worker go to sleep. After a few more minuets Triple H tapped out and she quickly let go. She stood up in the ring with her arms in the air. Triple H slowly stood up and stared at her in shock.

"Rule number one, Never look away from your opponent." She recited to him. He rolled his eyes and climbed out of the ring leaving her in it. She looked down at Randy and smiled.

"That'll teach him to look down on me."

"Pretty hard not too…you're kinda short." He joked. She rolled her eyes and climbed out. She stood right next to him and said,

"Just for that…you're making me lunch." He smirked at her and shook his head. "I'm serious! Let's go…I'm hungry!" She pulled him in by his arm and into the kitchen.

He sighed and said, "What do you want?" She pretended to think about it and said,

"BLT's!" He laughed and started to prepare Leah's lunch.

It had been nearly two hours since Shea had left, and Leah was starting to wonder where she was. Going up to their room she checked to make sure she hadn't snuck back in, but when she didn't find her there she went back downstairs. Grabbing the phone she dialed Shea's cell phone number but hung up when she heard the 'Holidae In' ring tone it was set on play from the kitchen counter. It was then she decided to go out back where everyone was, the guys trying to fire up the grill and the girls watching them. Sliding the door open she stepped out and asked,

"Have any of you seen Shea?"

"No. She's not back yet?" Shawn asked, as he turned around and looked at her.

"No, and I can't call her cell cuz she left it here."

"We'll wait a little while and if she doesn't come back in a half hour then we'll go out and look for her... We'll give her some time to get back." Ric said. Nodding her agreement, Leah went and sat next to Lita in one of the patio chairs.

It was nearly twenty minutes later, Shea walked through the slider door, Batista following her. Looking up, Leah hopped out of her chair and asked loudly,

"Where the hell have you been?" Looking around and seeing that Mark wasn't around she collapsed into a chair and said,

"Believe me... I didn't plan on being gone that long. Do any of you realize just how huge this neighborhood is?" Laughing John asked,

"Did you get lost?"

"Yes!"

"Are you serious? I was just kidding when I asked that."

"I'm dead serious, and with all these huge ass gates its a little hard to ask anyone how to get back. I finally had to flag someone driving down the road down and ask for directions. They were nice enough to just give me a ride back. Lesson learned: Never go for a walk by yourself in this place, it might take two hours to get back." Shaking her head and holding her laughter back, Leah said,

"That or remember to take your cell phone with you." Glaring at her friend playfully, Shea leaned back in the chair and relaxed a little. Seeing the guys at the grill she sighed happily, knowing she was off the hook as far as cooking went for the night.

**A/N: Okay, okay… so I know its been… months. But Dr. Love was soo worth it wasn't it? Lol. I loved writing that part. I swear I died when we worked on that part. But yeah… I'm not really sure I have anything else to say. Thanks to those who review. We really love you for it… seriously. So go on and review again. Please? I'm begging here. –grins- I swear I'm going to leave you alone now. Hope you enjoyed reading it and we really will try to update more often. Scouts honor. Alright… so ya got me there too… I was sooo never a girl scout. But whatever. Later!**

**Jess… The redheaded twin**


	8. Chapter 8

WWE Reality TV

After dinner, All the housemates, excluding Mark, were sitting in front of the TV. "Let's play a video game." suggested Leah. Before she could hear murmurs of agreement she ran off to go get her favorite game for PS2. She came back down with the biggest smile on her face and held up the game.

"What is that?" asked Shawn squinting to see it.

"Smackdown! vs. RAW." She said proudly. "And I bet I can beat anyone of you with my character!"

"Female or male?" asked Dave while raising his eyebrow.

She scoffed and said, "Female. Whose first?" Triple H stood up and said,

"I bet you 20 bucks that I will beat your ass."

"Make it a hundred…tough guy." He nodded and grabbed the second player controller. After about 10 minuets, Leah's character (Scarlett) got him to give up.

"Pay up boy!" She giggled.

"That's not fair! You shouldn't be able to win like that."

"Crybaby." muttered Shea who stood up to grab the controller from him. HHH gave a hundred dollar bill to Leah who slipped it into her bra and started a match up with Shea who was playing Rico. But yet again after a 10 minutes won the match by a give up.

Dave stood up next and took the controller and picked his own person. "You better turn off that give up shit and put us in a table match."

Leah grinned and said, "You got it. But lets make this even better. I bet you…I can put you through two tables and then win the match."

Dave lifted his head up and said, "How much?"

"Hundred."

"You're on!" Leah turned to the TV and put went into the Tables match. Leah got to put him through the first table but Dave got her through the next table. The women were rooting for Leah to win but the men backed up Dave. Both of their characters were laying on the ground not moving. Leah was doing everything she could to get her character up before his. Both of them started moving at the same time and got to their feet.

Leah looked over at Dave and smirked. She pressed triangle to run towards him and clotheslined him to the ground. She quickly pressed circle and picked him off the ground and pressed circle again to Irish whip him onto the table. Once she did all that she ran over and got on top and slammed him through the table. With that done she finished with a simple pin. She looked over at Dave when her music started to play on the screen and held out her hand. He rolled his eyes and gave her a hundred dollar bill which again she slipped into her bra.

"Anyone else?" She asked while looking around the room. Trish stood up and smirked.

"I challenge you to a Bra and Panties match."

Leah shrugged and said, "Alright lets go." Leah picked out Victoria because only the real divas could be in this type of match. The two divas came out in the ring, on TV , and Leah started with her famous run and clothes line trick. Once she did that she went right for Trish's head with punches. When she saw her head turn red on the screen she kept picking her up and slamming her to the mat till her mid body turned red. When this happened she pushed down circle and her character grabbed for Trish's top and got it off with ease. When Victoria was swinging it around her head Trish came up behind her and put her into a rolling school boy pin but Victoria kicked out. Trish held her head in pain so Leah took advantage with Victoria and started in on her legs. Once Trish's whole body was red Leah grabbed for Trish's shorts and again got them off with ease.

When the match was over, Leah looked at Trish and laughed. "That was fun. Too bad we didn't bet money!" Trish huffed and set the controller down on the coffee table. "Any more takers?" When everyone shook their heads no, Leah shrugged and turned off the game. "Told you I could kick all your asses." she said smugly while sitting next to Randy.

"You never beat me." Randy reminded her. She shrugged and said,

"Only cause you were too chicken to fight me otherwise…I woulda kicked your ass too."

"Cocky little diva eh." commented Shawn.

It was the middle of the night when Shea sat up in her bed, hearing her phone ring. Looking at the clock on her screen she groaned loudly seeing that it only said '3:15' and answered the phone in a sleepy voice. Once she heard the voice on the other end she flopped back onto her pillow.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I miss you."

"Bullshit Drew. You just lost your piece of ass and are looking for a good lay. How'd you get this number in the first place? I had it changed for this reason."

"I called your mom and got it from her. And what you said about me looking for a good lay isn't true. Like I said, I miss you." Rolling her eyes in the dark, she threw her blankets to the side and answered in an unbelieving voice,

"Uh huh, I'm sure you do. Until you get what you want and then pack up and leave like last time. Remember that?"

"I've changed. I'm not like that anymore."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well why don't you let me come see you and prove it?"

"Do you think I have stupid tattooed on my forehead. The last thing I need right now is to see you. I don't have time for it." After a short pause, she heard his voice again,

"Well maybe I should have called you before now then. I'm on a plane headed for Connecticut right now."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Shea whispered furiously, trying to keep herself from yelling as she paced around her room. "Why the hell would you even think of coming out here without talking to me first?"

"I thought you'd want to see me, and I wanted to surprise you. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes! And how did you find out I was here? Wait... No... Let me guess. My mother told you, right?"

"Yeah. I told her I was planning on flying out to see you and she told me it'd be pointless since you weren't at home anymore."

"Ya know what Drew? I really don't have time for this right now. Or any time in the near future for that matter. I suggest that when you're plane lands in Connecticut you buy a ticket for the next plane back to California. Bye." Hanging up her phone, it took everything she had in her not to throw it against the wall. Yanking on a pair of jeans and a gray sweater over her yellow tank top she grabbed a set of car keys and walked to one of the cars in the drive way, this time with her phone. Driving around she found an after hours bar and parked the car. Walking in, she sat down at the bar and ordered a corona with salt on the rim, Rose's lime juice, and a lime.

Fifteen minutes later that bottle was empty and she had another sitting in front of her. It went on like this for the next hour and a half before the bartender decided she'd had enough and tried to get her to eat something. At the sight of the food, Shea abandoned her purse at the bar and ran for the bathroom, leaving the bartender to get her phone out of her purse and look for the house number. When she did come back, he handed her phone back and said,

"Your friend's are on their way to come get you." Laying her head on the bar, she mumbled her thanks and waited.

Not long afterwards, John, Dave, Randy and Leah came walking through the door. Helping her out the door and into the passenger seat so she'd have easy access to a window if she needed it. John and Dave got in the car with her, Leah and Randy driving the SUV they'd all ridden in back to the house, and looked in her direction. Leaning her head on the cool window she just said,

"I don't wanna talk about it." Leah turned around to her friend and glared.

"You sure as hell are going to tell me what this is about. I'm up at 5 in the fucking morning!" Shea didn't answer her which made Leah get cranky. She climbed into the back from her passenger seat where Batista was driving and got in Shea's face. "Why were you there?" When she got close enough she noticed a single tear come down her friends face.

John spoke up and said, "Why don't you just let her be." Leah looked at him and noticed Randy giving the head shake like don't say anything.

"Be careful Cena. It' 5 in the morning and I do crazy things this early." Leah warned. John sat back and didn't say anything more. "As for you. What has got you worked up?"

Shea growled and pushed Leah away from her which caused Leah to fall in Randy's lap. "Pull over!" Leah yelled at Dave. Who did what she commanded. Once they were almost at a full stop Leah pulled open the door and pulled Shea out with her.

"You better tell me what this about." She said once she had shut the door. Shea looked at her and glared.

"You can be such a bitch!"

Leah grinned and said, "Why thank you!" and bowed. Shea growled and looked away. "Now get your ass over here and tell me what this is about!"

"He's coming to Connecticut."

"Who?" All Shea need to do was look at Leah as if she were out of her mind to have Leah say, "Oh that 'he'. When?"

"Sometime today."

"How the hell did he find you?"

"Mother." Leah shook her head and went over to hug her twin.

"I'm sorry for being my bitchy self."

Inside the car, John, Randy and Dave all awed when they hugged. "Hey…this is like one of those moments…think they'll kiss?" asked Randy.

John hit him over the head and then asked, "Wait…will they?" Dave rolled his eyes and started up the car when the two girls walked back over to the car.

A/N: Hey guys! We were sad that we didnt get any reviews for this one...but its still one of my favorites! So, we hope you enjoy it! Please Please PLEASE review! Thanks -Princess


	9. Chapter 9

**WWE Reality TV**

Back at the house, Dave, Randy, John, Leah, and Shea sat on the couch not talking. When it hit 9 am they heard the door bell. The two girls looked at each other at the same time and then back at the door.

"I'll get it." Leah said confidently but when she reached the door she turned back around and said, "John put your arm around Shea and don't move till I tell you to." John gave her a questionable look but did what she said. Leah opened the door and saw Drew standing outside the door.

"Leah." He nodded.

"Ass hole." She nodded back. He rolled his eyes and put his luggage inside the door while pushing his way past Leah. "Sure come on in." she muttered while rolling her eyes. "There's a hotel a couple of miles away…like in New York. Why don't you go bother someone there."

"Leah…" started Shea but was interrupted when Leah kept going.

"Look ass, you're shitting yourself while being here. Look on the couch. She's moved on." Drew looked at the couch and said,

"Like he would be able to beat me." Leah looked back at Drew and said,

"To the back yard." He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Cause I'm not aloud to hit you in the house so get your ass in the ring!" She said while getting ready for a match.

"You are still one crazy bitch." he scowled to her.

"Compliments aren't gonna get you anywhere Drew." she hissed.

"LEAH!" raised a voice which happened to be Shea. "Calm down."

"Looks like I was missed eh Leah?" smirked Drew while walking over to the couch and leaving Leah by the door. "Aren't you going to join us?"

"I'm waiting to pound your ass out the door." she answered simply.

As she watched him walk towards the couch, getting closer and closer, she thought about the last time she'd seen him. Getting off the couch she pushed him away from her as he went to give her a hug. Looking at her with a frown he tried again, and got the same reaction. Getting frustrated he asked,

"What's wrong?" As her eyes bulged a little, she looked at him as if he were stupid. Wondering where he got the nerve to ask her a question like that, and watching Leah out of the corner of her eye, Shea couldn't hold back the anger anymore.

"What's wrong?!? Please don't tell me you just asked me that!" She yelled, making Lita, Shawn and Ric come out to see what was going on, while Leah stood in the corner smirking, glad he was finally getting what he'd had coming to him for a long time. "What part of me telling you to go back home did you not understand? You're not wanted here! I told you that last night!"

"I'm sorry Shea. What do you expect? I want you back and I came here to tell you that."

"You're sorry Drew? Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for what you did! And now you want me back? You screwed around on me with god knows how many other women while we were MARRIED and came home every night like everything was normal, and NOW you want me back? Some how I just don't see it."

"Shea listen to me, I want you. You're the one I want to be with." As he said this he put his hands on her cheeks. Jerking her head to get his hands off her, she took a step back.

"Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you slept around. When those divorce papers were finalized that was the end of 'us'."

"Just give me one more chance. I want to be there for you and the baby now. Why not let me?" At the word baby, everyone in the room looked up in shock. Knowing they wouldn't get an answer from Shea at the moment they turned to Leah, who was too absorbed in watching her twin and her ex battle it out.

"You want to be there for us now? Now when you're ready to give up being a single, free guy? Guess what, my child didn't need you when she was born and she sure as hell doesn't need you now!"

"You can't keep me from my daughter, Shea! If I have to I'll take you to court to get visitation."

"Go right ahead, Jackass! You know those papers you signed giving up all legal rights you might have ever had to her? The one's you signed willingly before she was ever born? The judge will take one look at them and tell you that you don't have one damn right to her. And even if he did consider giving you some, all these people here in this room just witnessed you say that you'd only be doing it to spite me. So Drew, I guess what I'm trying to say is... Take me to court. I dare you."

"This isn't over Shea. Not by a long shot." He said, staring down at her, determination filling his eyes. Staring right back, her eyes reflecting all the rage she was feeling inside, she smirked and said in a deadly calm voice.

"You can bet your ass it isn't. Now get the hell out."

Following him to the door, Leah pushed his luggage out the front door and said,

"Looks like you weren't missed, huh? Come back again and I swear to you, you'll regret it." Then slamming the door in his face, she turned around and watched Shea grab her purse off the coffee table. Going and sitting next to her, she asked quietly,

"You okay?" Nodding her head, Shea took a deep breath and said,

"Yeah, I'm great." Then looking around the room she asked, "Does anyone have McMahon's number. I need to call him and ask a few questions." After Ric gave it to her she dialed it into her phone and walked up the stairs, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Hearing the door close. everyone turned their attention to Leah. Lita was the first to say anything.

"She was married?!?" Nodding her head was the only response Leah gave the question.

"And she has a kid?" Shawn asked from where he was sitting in a chair. This time Leah answered by actually saying something.

"Yep. She found out she was almost two months pregnant with Brenna a couple weeks after she filed for divorce."

"So that's why he gave up custody?" Again all she did was nod, getting settled for a long game of twenty questions.

Almost an hour after she'd disappeared upstairs, Shea came back down. Sitting on the couch between Leah and John, she leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder and let out a sigh. Looking around the room she saw that everyone was there and decided now would be the best time to make the announcement she now had to. Sitting up straight again she said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"I've got something I need to tell you all. I just got off the phone with Vince and told him what happened. And because I know how Drew is he told me that I could have bring her out here with me. I'm flying out to Michigan to get her tomorrow."

"For how long?" her twin asked.

"A couple of days. I need time to travel and then get her all ready to come." Leah nodded showing she understood then she got a huge grin on her face and said,

"My niece is coming!" she started giggling and hugged Shea. "I'm so excited! Wait…" she said while having everyone look at her. "She has a bed time right? I mean we have to calm down here but…we can still have fun here…right?"

Shea laughed and nodded. Leah pretended to whip her forehead and laugh.

Upstairs, Shea was packing for her trip tomorrow morning while Leah was sitting on the bed watching her. Shea looked up and raised her eyebrow, "You have something better to do?"

Leah giggled and nodded while jumping off the bed and walked out of the room and back down stairs. "When is Mark leaving?" She asked the group.

"He left…" started Randy.

"When?"

"Last night…you were sleeping."

"Oh…well then…what's for breakfast?" Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"I'm not making your food again! That bacon burned me last time and I smelled like it for the whole day."

"Hey at least you smelled good…" she shrugged.

"I'll make ya breakfast." said Shawn before a fight broke out. "What do you want?"

Leah smiled and said, "That's okay Shawn…I'll make it." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an instant breakfast.

Later on, Shea was still packing and fixing the room for her daughter to come while Leah was standing in the ring waiting for another sparing partner. "Come on! I need to train! Now who is gonna get their asses in the ring and train with me?"

Everyone looked at each other and didn't say anything. "Chickens…Come on I swear I wont make you look bad…well too bad." Randy rolled his eyes and got into the ring. Leah smiled and moved to the other side.

"To the basics." He said while she groaned.

The next morning, Shea, Randy, Leah and John all drove out to the airport. Saying their goodbyes, Shea boarded her plane and waited for it to take off. She couldn't help but feel excited that she was bringing Brenna back with her, she hadn't wanted to leave her in the first place but her parents had talked her into it. Shutting off her cell phone, she got settled for the long ride.

As soon as the plane had landed and they let the passengers off, Shea grabbed her carry on and her purse and started for baggage claim, where she'd agreed to meet her parents and Brenna. As she reached the luggage conveyor she saw her mom standing in front of it, holding her six month old daughter. Running over to them she grabbed Brenna and twirled her around in a circle.

"Shea stop. You're going to make her sick if you aren't careful." Her mother said, a disapproving look on her face. Trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes, Shea held Brenna on her hip and said,

"Calm down Mom. She likes it. She wouldn't giggle every time I do it if she didn't."

"Still the last thing you need is for her to get sick. Especially since she's going to be riding back with you on a plane in a few days." Seeing her dad roll his eyes behind her mother's back, Shea bit her lip to keep from laughing and decided to just agree, knowing it would be one long car ride if she chose to argue.

"Alright, can we just get my bags and go? I've got a lot of stuff that needs to be packed. That reminds me, did you look into having her crib shipped?"

"Yes Shea, we did. We've got someone coming to get it tomorrow." He father answered as he grabbed the one suitcase she'd packed and sat it on the ground before pulling out the handle to drag it on the wheels. When they got to the car Shea strapped Brenna in her car seat and then climbed in the backseat with her.

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving everyone! We figured that we'd give you all an update for the holidays! Hope you enjoy, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciate them! So keep up that great reviewing work and please do it again! Please? For the holidays? Hehe, thanks guys! -The Twinz


End file.
